SOS On A Trip!
by JuliannaCherries
Summary: The SOS Brigade is taking another trip, to a ocean side camp where they can do all sorts of fun water activities. But of course, Haruhi wouldn't be satisfied with a normal vacation. There has to be jetskiis, a incredibly flirty teen couple, a extreme game of Truth Or Dare...and the police! What could go wrong? Let's ask Kyon. He says everything. Multi-POV, all the brigade members.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys! Whoa, can you believe it? My 6th story? **

**This is very exciting for me, as I've had this idea quite a few times. I will warn you of a few things here, though. **

**1. This story will not have much of a plot. There will definitely be a few dramatic moments, but** no** general conflict. Got it?**

**2. This is multi-POV. Which means that each chapter's events will be repeated through every character's point of view. Which means the 4 members of the SOS brigade, not including Haruhi. Don't worry, it won't be boring. **

**Please follow and favorite if you liked it! Also, I love getting reviews and hearing what my readers think, so please do that!**

**This is just a prologue, so the main chapters will be more interesting.**

* * *

**Kyon~**

It was Friday when the official SOS brigade club trip had been announced.

For the most part, it was a normal day in the clubroom. Koizumi had pulled out some random board game, and we were in the middle of it. I hadn't listened as he explained how to play, and whenever it was my turn I'd just move my game piece forwards once, and then space out again. I didn't care the least about the game. It wasn't until Miss Asahina came up to the side of the table with her tray with two cups of hot tea.

I immediately sat up, and smiled at her as she placed the tea in front of me.

"I tried another brand today! I hope it tastes okay." Mikuru exclaimed in her adorable voice.

"Thank you so much!" I replied, and taking a sip immediately. She beamed an angelic smile, and walked back over to her little tea station against the wall.

I sighed. This tea was a gift from the gods and heavens. To bless me with countless amounts of Miss Asahina's tea was a-

That's when the door was kicked open by the girl that must be a gift to me from the devil. It was only natural she would make her entrance during my happy moments.

Haruhi slid to the front of the whiteboard, a smile on her face that could only mean another crazy idea had been created by her imaginative mind.

"The SOS brigade is having their first official club vacation next week!"

**Mikuru~**

It was Friday when the official SOS brigade trip had been announced.

Today seemed like it would continue on to be another non eventful one, which I am usually happy about. The days I don't have to put on any more outfits...I have gotten used to putting my maid uniform on every day. It wasn't that embarrassing, and plus it was kind of cute.

Anyways, I had bought a new brand of tea earlier, for a change. I was hoping that everyone would be okay with it. I took out the new packs, and pondered on whether to make them today or not. I decided I would. I heard Koizumi explaining the board game they were playing to Kyon in the background. I also heard pages flipping quite quickly, which was most likely Miss Nagato reading her book.

The tea was ready, and I slowly poured it into two cups. Then I realized I forgot about one for Miss Nagato. To tell the truth, she kind of scared me. Should I pour her a cup as well? She was reading that book awful fast, and seemed into it. She wouldn't notice if I didn't give her tea.

So I walked over to the 2 boys, and set the cups in front of them. The two of them thanked me with a smile. Kyon looked especially happy as he drank his tea. That made me glad I picked the new brand. So I skipped back over to my tea station. Right at that moment, the door burst open. Miss Suzumiya ran in front of the whiteboard and skidded to a stop. She whipped around with a giant smile, and declared,

"The SOS Brigade is having their first official club vacation next week!"

**Yuki~**

It was Friday when the official SOS brigade trip had been announced.

I have observed a pattern of activities in the room we held the SOS Brigade patterns. The humans known as Kyon and Itsuki Koizumi would sit at the table and play a randomized board game, and the human known as Mikuru Asahina would prepare tea. The chances of this pattern not happening today were a mere 15.4%. It appeared that 15.4% would not matter, as everything appeared to be happening the same way the pattern is specified.

Itsuki Koizumi began the pattern by bending down and pulling out a board game that I did not recognize in my memory. It was a new one, then. He began to explain the game to Kyon, who appeared to not have his attention on the explanation, but Mikuru Asahina. This was included in the pattern. Mikuru Asahina hesitated to pick which brand of tea to brew. She decided on a new one, which I also did not recognize in my memory.

I possess several abilities humans are not capable of, and one of them is being able to see where my eyes are not directed, and that means although my eyes are currentlu directed at my book right now, I am observing all other activity. I have to seem to be reading though, so I have a time I need to flip the page. The data I have been inputted with says that it takes a human girl who is of my supposed age 5.2 seconds to read one page. So it would take 10.4 seconds to have to flip the page. But according to my observations, my data might be wrong.

Mikuru Asahina had finished preparing the tea, and she handed them it. She did not give any to me. I was slightly confused by this, and thought about searching possible reasons for why she did not prepare an extra cup for myself, but my program caused me to decide against it.

As soon as Mikuru Asahina returned to her tea making corner, the door opened faster than usual. The human known as Haruhi Suzumiya entered and made her way to the front of the table. She was expressing the emotion of happiness very much. She spoke in a loud voice.

"The SOS Brigade is having their first official club vacation next week!"

**Koizumi~**

It was Friday when the official SOS Brigade trip had been announced.

For once, it seemed like nothing abnormal would happen today, and I was very glad about that. I had hardly slept last night, and was called out many times. And yet I still came to school with a smile on my face. It was harder than anyone could understand, and I could tell because of Kyon's attitude.

I had bought a new board game earlier, and was looking forward to playing it. I pulled it out, and began to lay out the pieces. I even began to explain the board game, which was not a very complicated one, and he completely ignored me, eyeing Mikuru Asahina the whole time. I was surprised that this greatly annoyed me, as it wasn't unusual. Then, when we were playing the actual game, he did the same thing every time, moving his game piece one place forwards. I didn't bother to tell him he was not supposed to move his piece.

That was when Miss Asahina came over to us, telling about the new brand she had bought, and she hoped we liked it. I had no choice but to smile and thank her. The tea wasn't my favorite, but it would be out of character to say so.

Miss Nagato was sitting in the back of the room, reading. She was doing it awfully quick, I might add.

Of course, the brigade leader made her entrance right at that moment. With a glowing smile, she slid in front of our table.

"The SOS Brigade is having their first official club vacation next week!"


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey guys! First of all, I am very sorry for not updating. It's been real hard lately, and I'm honestly not sure why. I think the main reason is that I'm lazy about it though. But I promise next chapter will be published close or on the day I promised. The expected update dates will always be on my profile, so you can check em' there. **

**But anyways, thanks for reading! I don't have a lot of readers for this story yet, but I'm sure it will get more as it progresses.**

**That's really all there is. Please follow if you'd like to hear more, favorite if you love it, and review! Please review, it doesn't matter if you've done it before, but it helps me out more than you'd think. **

**So here is chapter 2...**

* * *

**Kyon POV~ **

So that was the day it happened. Basically, after going on a excited rampage, Haruhi explained to us that we were going on a trip.

Yeah.

She had found a lakeside camp a few hours away from us, a place where visitors apparently had access to the lake and all activities that you could complete on it.

"Jetskiing! Tubing! Waterskiing! Boat riding! Swimming! Wakeboarding! Cliff jumping! EVERYTHING!" She exclaimed happily. Miss Asahina looked happy and somewhat excited, which made me feel better, and of course Koizumi and Nagato looked the same as they always did.

Wait...did she say cliff jumping?! Ah, whatever. So, after babbling a little more about the trip, she dismissed us, screaming.

"DEPARTURE IN 2 DAYS! EVERYONE'S COMING!" Haruhi slammed the door. We all sat in silence before we got up.

The 2 days went by in a breeze. The next two days in the club room were just full of Haruhi's orders and preparations.

"No slacking off on this trip, Kyon!" She cried. "We're gonna have an awesome time, NO MATTER what!"

So, that leads me to right now. On a speedboat, being taken to this camp. I didn't know what to make of all of it, but I just hoped nothing crazy would happen. But I had a feeling it was a little too much to ask.

**Mikuru's POV~**

I didn't expect anything to happen for a while, but something did. Miss Suzumiya explained to us that she had found a lakeside camp a somewhat short distance away, where we could do all sorts of fun stuff.

"Jetskiing! Tubing! Waterskiing! Boat riding! Swimming! Wakeboarding! Cliff jumping! EVERYTHING!" She exclaimed happily. I had to admit, it sounded like fun. As long as I didn't have to wear any embarrassing outfits, I had a feeling it would all be fine. Everyone else seemed to like the idea as well.

But I don't know if I'd like to jump of a cliff...it sounds scary.

"DEPARTURE IN 2 DAYS! EVERYONE'S COMING!" Miss Suzumiya sprinted out the door, shutting it behind her. That must have been our cue to leave.

Considering how Miss Suzumiya acted towards me, I would most likely be forced to do all of the activities. And it looked like there was no getting out of this trip either. I felt my stomach drop. What if Miss Suzumiya pushed me off a cliff? I felt fear burn up inside me. Kyon wouldn't let that happen though...right?

But now, it's too late. We're already on the boat to the lakeside camp. And I can't do anything about it.

**Yuki's POV~**

The pattern had changed. Haruhi Suzumiya had decided that the club would be taking a vacation in 2 days and 7 hours, and would travel for 3 hours on a water transportation vehicle before reaching the camp, which was right next to a lake. She seemed to be most interested in doing the activities that were available for use.

"Jetskiing! Tubing! Waterskiing! Boat riding! Swimming! Wakeboarding! Cliff jumping! EVERYTHING!" Haruhi Suzumiya spoke loudly. There seemed to be no conflict with the Data Overmind about this trip, so I assumed that everything that would take place would not threaten the world or the plan for evolution.

Mikuru Asahina seemed to be positive about the vacation at first, but then showed concern later on. Kyon seemed to have neutral feelings, as well as Itsuki Koizumi.

"DEPARTURE IN 2 DAYS! EVERYONE'S COMING!" Haruhi Suzumiya spoke, exiting the room and closing the door behind her. I decided to exit as well.

The next two days were uneventful, just a repeat of this day, with Haruhi Suzumiya showing the same attitude and emotion toward the vacation.

At this current time, I am on the water transportation vehicle with the rest of the club, on our way to the destination. I am observing everything.

**Koizumi's POV~**

I shouldn't have been surprised by this. It was only natural for Suzumiya to come up with something entertaining after a while. She wouldn't let her club do nothing for too long. Which made me sad in a way. I liked the days that I could feel relaxed without having to deal with other matters.

Apparently, Haruhi had found a lakeside camp about 3 hours away from us, where all guests were allowed to do all sorts of activities on the water.

"Jetskiing! Tubing! Waterskiing! Boat riding! Swimming! Wakeboarding! Cliff jumping! EVERYTHING!" Suzumiya exclaimed excitedly. I was quite surprised. This seemed to have nothing to do with supernatural searching or something along those lines. It appeared Haruhi just wanted to have fun for once.

Like Mikuru Asahina seemed to be, I felt happy and slightly relieved by the idea of this vacation. A break from everything is what I considered it to be. I knew deep down I did deserve a break from all this chaos.

"DEPARTURE IN 2 DAYS! EVERYONE'S COMING!" Haruhi yelled, before slamming the door behind her when she sprinted out of the room. I left shortly after her that day.

Nothing happened out of the ordinary in the next 2 days, which made me feel good about this trip. Maybe it wouldn't be a bad thing at all. Maybe it would help Haruhi relax as well. Right now, I'm on the boat. We're about an hour into our 3 hour trip, and as I watch her smile brightly, I assure myself everything will work out in the end.


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey guys! First of all, I am sorry! Once again, it took me forever to update. I am such a loser.**

**Sorry, this chapter is short, and does not describe any major events. But I promise next chapter will be longer, and I apologize for this.**

**But anyways, guess what? I'm only writing 2 stories now! I finished 2 more, which means I'll have more time for this story! Well...at least for a little while, before I post a new story, which will be relatively soon. It will be a Haruhi Suzumiya, and will be beta-read, which is sure to make it even more awesome. **

**Please follow if you want to know what happens next! **

**Please favorite if you are loving the story!**

**Please review, it helps me out a lot!**

**Here is Chapter 3!**

* * *

**Kyon~**

I leaned my head back against the somewhat soft leather seat of the boat. The sky was crystal clear, except for the faint fluff of white every once in a while. It was kind of relaxing, in a way. The tip of my head hung over the side of the boat, and I could feel small drops of lake water jumping up from the water as the boat carved into it against my neck.

But of course, my peaceful relaxation could only last for so long.

"WOO HOO! I SEE IT! I SEE IT! MIKURU, LOOK! HEY, YOU GUYS, IT'S RIGHT THERE!" Haruhi screamed, jumping up and down like an excited child as she pointed to land in the distance. I sighed, and tried to ignore the girl as she continued to squeal. Before I knew it, the boat had stopped. We grabbed our suitcases, and rolled them out onto the wooden dock. We were greeted right away by a young looking girl with two small dark pigtails, and a big smile.

"Welcome to Lakeside Fun Camp!" She beamed. "I'm Azami Katsuki! I'm a volunteer here for the break."

Haruhi immediately jumped up in front of our group, shaking her hand and introducing us one by one. I sighed when once again, she called me Kyon. I guess that's my official name now, isn't it?

That's when a muscular and tall teenage boy strutted over to us.

**Mikuru~**

I looked off into the distance. Wow. It was kind of cool, watching the boat's wake cut through the water. It was a really nice day today. Very sunny, and clear skies all around. I was wearing a white sun hat, and there were a few times where it nearly flew off my head, and I had to hold it down by the brim.

Miss Suzumiya seemed very excited about almost everything that was happening. She bounced all around the boat.

"WOO HOO! I SEE IT! I SEE IT! MIKURU, LOOK! HEY, YOU GUYS, IT'S RIGHT THERE!" She yelled, a big smile lighting up her face. She pulled me to the front of the boat, making sure I saw the camp site, and although it was no special sight, she was extremely fascinated by it. Something I didn't understand much of. In just a few minutes, we were there. I picked up my pink duffel bag, which Kyon offered to carry for me, and got off the boat. I stood on the dock. A girl waited for us, and then greeted us immediately. She was very cute-looking, with two tiny dark pigtails and a tank top and shorts, with flip flops.

"Welcome to Lakeside Fun Camp!" She beamed. "I'm Azami Katsuki! I'm a volunteer here for the break."

Haruhi immediately jumped up, shaking her hand and introducing us one by one. I smiled at Azami when I was pointed out.

That's when a tall and handsome-looking boy came up to us.

**Yuki~ **

I had estimated we had about 14 minutes and 3 seconds until we would reach our destination. The temperature on this day was 81 degrees Fahrenheit. The star known on this planet as the sun was currently in our path of vision. There would be occasional gusts of wind.

Haruhi Suzumiya was moving all around the water transportation vehicle, showing positive emotions.

"WOO HOO! I SEE IT! I SEE IT! MIKURU, LOOK! HEY, YOU GUYS, IT'S RIGHT THERE!" She spoke at a standard volume of 80%, and pushed Mikuru Asahina to the front of the boat, showing her the view of the destination. It was 0.6 miles away. We arrived at a wooden plank walkway that lead to the destination. The members exited the vehicle, along with me. We were first greeted by a girl who was near Haruhi Suzumiya's height, had a normal sized chest, and was dressed casually for the temperature.

"Welcome to Lakeside Fun Camp!" She spoke. "I'm Azami Katsuki! I'm a volunteer here for the break!"

Haruhi Suzumiya stood in front of us, and took Azami Katsuki's hand and moved it up and down twice at a quick speed.

We were approached by a boy slightly taller than Itsuki Koizumi, and was very muscular in his arms.

**Koizumi~**

I had wished we could have at least an hour left. At least an hour until we got to this camp, I was beat.

Seriously, I felt like fainting myself. I had gotten no sleep the night before, for various reasons, and was forced to wake up at 5 A.M to come and meet the rest of the brigade at the docks. I sighed to myself, looking up at the crystal clear sky. It was quite a sight. Judging by where we were, I assumed we had around 15 minutes until we would arrive at the camp. The wind blew across my face, lifting my bangs up and dropping them back into place once it stopped.

Haruhi seemed very excited about all of this. She literally ran around the boat in circles, shouting about the camp.

"WOO HOO! I SEE IT! I SEE IT! MIKURU, LOOK! HEY, YOU GUYS, IT'S RIGHT THERE!" She cried, jumping up and down and pointing to a strip of land in the distance. She pulled Asahina to the front of the boat, and insisted on showing her where the land was. Once we had finally made it, I helped carry everyone's suitcases out onto the dock, where we were immediately greeted by a teenage girl.

"Welcome to Lakeside Fun Camp!" She beamed. "I'm Azami Katsuki! I'm a volunteer here for the break!"

Haruhi jumped in front of our group, and shook the girl's hand rapidly before pulling away, a determined smile on her face.

That's when we were approached by a tall and muscular guy.


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey guys! Welcome back! I AM SO SORRY FOR MAKING YOU WAIT! Errg...writers block? I blame that, although it was mostly my dis-motivation. This story might be on hiatus for a few weeks. Not because I don't want to write it, I promise it will be finished, it's just that I'm a little busy with beta-reading and PM all these lovely people asking for my help with their stories and all the other damn stuff...I blame that! :p**

**First of all, I published a new Haruhi story! If you haven't already, check out the story You Never Realized. The first chapter's out, and the second chapter will be published near the end of this week! Yay! And if you'd like to read more of my work while you're waiting, I have 2 other completed Haruhi stories. The Melancholy of Itsuki Koizumi, my first story and 16 chapters long, BUT WORTH THE READ AND I WORKED SO HARD ON IT SO PLEASE READD IT, and of course The Obsession of Mine Kawasami, which is about my very own awesome OC and her journey through the Haruhi world. Most of my readers for this story have already read Mine, so I have a announcement for you! The sequel will be coming out in November! :)**

**And if you have read/watched Fairy Tail, I have 3 other stories also published for that fanbase. Two are completed and 8-9 chapters long, and the other is 7 chapters long and in progress.**

**So, don't be expecting an update until November. I apologize deeply, if I have time I will try and update near the end of October. But anyways, I'll let you have this chapter. It's short, and I'm sorry, but hopefully you won't hate me anyways. For now. I hope. **

* * *

**Kyon~**

The guy had brown hair that flopped over his forehead, and the top was ruffled like he had rubbed his hand on it. Damn, how could one guy look so cool? What happened next shocked me.

The guy strolled up to Azami, and her eyes immediately widened. Before I knew it, he grabbed her, pulling the girl to his chest and smashing his lips against hers. My jaw dropped as I watched the two teenagers make out in front of the brigade. And it was the hot kind of making out. He ruffled the back of her hair and she leaned hard against him. I glanced at the other brigade members, to see their reactions.

Miss Asahina watched with wide curious eyes, her mouth in a little O as her eyes gleamed. Nagato just stood there, silent as usual, and Koizumi looked like he was trying his best to keep that annoying smile on his face, but he wasn't doing a very good job. His eyebrows were twitching, giving him a annoyed look himself. Well, I wonder how she'll react to this...I glanced over at our brigade leader. She was silent, until they pulled apart.

"THAT. WAS. AWESOME!"

**Mikuru~**

He seemed pretty tough. He was handsome, and had brown hair with a long bang that hung over his forehead and it was kind of messy at the top. But then something else happened. It surprised me.

The boy came up to the girl, Azami I think, and she looked surprised as me when he pulled her into an embrace. They began to kiss, and it was kind of inappropriate. The boy pulled Azami against him, and she leaned against him as he stroked the back of her head. I watched curiously. So...they were dating? I looked at the other members to see their reactions.

Kyon looked like he normally did, kind of annoyed. Miss Nagato was her usual self as well, and Koizumi appeared to be fine as well. Was I the only one who thought this was abnormal? I mean they had just started kissing out of nowhere...what about Miss Suzumiya? I gazed over at her. She seemed normal too. Actually I take it back, she seemed quiet. Oh no, was something wrong? If another bad thing happens, I'll-

"THAT. WAS. AWESOME!"

**Yuki~ **

A new male organic life form has been registered into my system. Hair the color called brown, and tan complexion with muscular arms.

He walked until he was in front of Azami Katsuki, and then took her in his hands, pulling her into a embrace. Their lips touched, and then he wrapped his arms around her. They continued to press their lips together, and the male brought his hand around to touch and flick her hair. Azami Katsuki leaned forwards, getting closer to him. I did not recognize this activity in my system. I will search it later. The members each had a different reaction to the activity I will record.

Kyon: Annoyed and slightly bored, especially observant of everyone else as well.

Mikuru Asahina: Curious but also confused by the sudden event

Itsuki Koizumi- Alarmed but somewhat suspicious as well.

Haruhi Suzumiya- I waited for her to speak, and she did seconds later.

"THAT. WAS. AWESOME!"

**Koizumi~**

The sight of this boy interested me. He seemed like the surfer type, tan skin and muscular arms and brown floppy hair. What I saw next caught me off guard.

The guy approached Azami, who's eyes widened at the sight of him. Then, he pulled her into a hug. They began to make out. He roughly kissed her and she did the same, while they literally pressed themselves up against each other and he ruffled her dark hair and she leaned towards him again. I felt my smile trying to escape my face, and I did my best to keep smiling, although I could tell my eyebrows were twitching. I glanced at Haruhi, waiting for a reaction. This would most likely not bode well. Another closed space and I would collapse...at least I thought so. I can't take much more of this work.

The other members seemed to be watching and confused by the event too. Mikuru Asahina even seemed confused on how to react to the event itself. But what Suzumiya said after they pulled apart shocked me the most.

"THAT. WAS. AWESOME!"


	5. Chapter 5

**Hooray! New chapter! :)**

**This chapter is a long one, for making you guys wait so long. Sorry I put the story on hiatus, but I wanted to focus on my other two stories for a while. But now the hiatus is off, and you can be expecting a chapter every week, if not more. :) I tried to put a little detail into this one, just so I could stretch it out and make it worth the wait. Anyways, just a little notification. If the story is getting boring to you because it appears that every time the events are retold it seems they are just getting repeated, do not fear! In the next upcoming chapters, the brigade members will begin their water activities, which will all be telling about their different experiences doing them, and of course there will even be one chapter the members will be doing completely different things that aren't water activites. So do not fear! (Again)**

**If you look back at Chapter...2, I think, Haruhi lists all the different activities she wants to do with her brigade. Tell me in your review which one you'd like to see first. I can't really decide. **

**Anyways, I understand this story does not have a lot of followers. It's okay with me. As long as the people who are reading the story are enjoying it, that makes me happy. :) Please follow if you want to hear more. Please favorite if you are loving the story. Please, please, please review~ Thank you to Sunflower015 for all your kind reviews! You are awesome! ;) Here is Chapter 5!**

* * *

**Kyon~ **

I should have known. Haruhi was a complete idiot. She would find some way to turn this situation into something entertaining for herself. The brigade watched as she circled around the two teens, repeatedly asking questions.

"So are you two dating? How long have you been together? How did you fall in love? Did he save you from some mysterious alien or something? Or did she find a valuable possession of yours and the moment she gave it back you fell in love? I bet it was something awesome, wasn't it? Do you guys kiss in public all the time? How much do you do it in privacy? Ooh, do you guys get all hot with each other when your alone? Is he actually way older than you and was your teacher in high school but after you had social issues you talked to him more causing you to fall in LOVE? Do you work here together because you couldn't bear to spend a summer apart? How-"

"Haruhi." I spoke. She whipped around, her wide eyes full of excitement. "Maybe you should ask one question at a time so no one loses their hearing."

She ignored my last comment, but sighed, and turned back around to the two.

"So are you two dating?"

"Well..." Azami murmured, looking off to the side a little. "I'm not really comfortable discussing our relationship in public..."

BUT YOU'LL MAKE OUT IN FRONT OF A GROUP OF STRANGERS?!

"Yeah, we're dating." The boy grinned, swinging his arm around Azami. "You can all call me Juzaki."

"A-Anyways..." Azami stuttered, looking back up at us. "I'll show you to your cabin if you'd like." She pulled away from Juzaki, but not before kissing him again, another awkward situation, and lead us off the dock. The camp was up on the land behind the beach. It seemed pretty deserted, but the crystal clear blue sky and beautiful landscape made it seem like an enjoyable place. The camp was buried in the midst of a forest, right above the beach. It was a little weird, if you asked me. I've never seen a beach right next to a forest like this. But as we walked in and the beach disappeared behind the trees, everything changed. The forest environment seemed extremely peaceful, and streams of sunlight hit the green grass and illuminated the closed in opening in the trees. Once we reached our cabin, I was not surprised. This place was the stereotype of what cabins were considered to be. Two sets of bunk beds on both sides. I sighed as I observed the situation. Two bunk beds. 5 people.

I have a feeling I'm the one who will be sleeping on the floor.

**Mikuru~**

Miss Suzumiya seemed awfully excited about all of this. I was still surprised by it, but she already seemed to know what happened. I looked up at Kyon, but he looked as confused as I did, and maybe a little more agitated. Miss Suzumiya began to walk circles around the two, and Azami was still clutching the boy's arm almost in fear. Miss Suzumiya asked a lot of questions.

"So are you two dating? How long have you been together? How did you fall in love? Did he save you from some mysterious alien or something? Or did she find a valuable possession of yours and the moment she gave it back you fell in love? I bet it was something awesome, wasn't it? Do you guys kiss in public all the time? How much do you do it in privacy? Ooh, do you guys get all hot with each other when your alone? Is he actually way older than you and was your teacher in high school but after you had social issues you talked to him more causing you to fall in LOVE? Do you work here together because you couldn't bear to spend a summer apart? How-"

"Haruhi." Kyon spoke. I looked up at him again, and Haruhi turned around, looking excited. "Maybe you should ask one question at a time so no one loses their hearing."

That was Kyon, always being funny. I giggled a little. before Miss Suzumiya turned back around.

"So are you two dating?"

"Well..." Miss Azami said quietly and blushingm looking off to the side a little. "I'm not really comfortable discussing our relationship in public..."

Huh? But...then...why...? I felt my head spinning with questions. A little confusing, if you ask me.

"Yeah, we're dating." The boy smiled brightly, putting his arm around Azami. "You can all call me Juzaki."

"A-Anyways..." Miss Azami murmured, looking back up at us. "I'll show you to your cabin if you'd like." She stepped away from the boy named Juzaki, but not before kissing him again, which I thought was a little awkward, and then lead us off the dock. The camp was up on the land behind the beach. It seemed like there wasn't a lot of people there, but the environment was so pretty, I was confused why nobody was here... The camp was inside a forest, right above the beach.. I've never seen a beach right next to a forest like this. It's very beautiful. The forest environment seemed extremely peaceful, and streams of sunlight hit the green grass and illuminated the closed in opening in the trees. Once we reached our cabin, I really liked it. I thought the whole thing was kind of cute, really. A soft plush green carpet sat in the middle of the two bunk beds, the rest of the flooring was wood. The beds were also very cute, and fresh sheets and blankets sat on top of each.

This trip might be fun after all!

**Yuki~**

The reaction Haruhi Suzumiya had after that was not new data. Her personality data I had knowledge of was accurate and matched her reaction precisely. She walked in circles around Azami and the male she had shown romantic interest in. Haruhi Suzumiya showed interest in their relationship.

"So are you two dating? How long have you been together? How did you fall in love? Did he save you from some mysterious alien or something? Or did she find a valuable possession of yours and the moment she gave it back you fell in love? I bet it was something awesome, wasn't it? Do you guys kiss in public all the time? How much do you do it in privacy? Ooh, do you guys get all hot with each other when your alone? Is he actually way older than you and was your teacher in high school but after you had social issues you talked to him more causing you to fall in LOVE? Do you work here together because you couldn't bear to spend a summer apart? How-"

"Haruhi." Kyon said. Haruhi Suzumiya turned around, looking extremely excited. "Maybe you should ask one question at a time so no one loses their hearing."

Haruhi Suzumiya, after exhibiting a disappointed reaction, turned back around to the other two humans.

"So are you two dating?"

"Well..." Azami spoke with a volume of 30%, looking to the side at a 24 degree angle. "I'm not really comfortable discussing our relationship in public..."

This data made my current data incorrect. But the new data did not match the other data I had. This did not compute. I blinked, and decided to hold off the observation process for this reaction.

"Yeah, we're dating." The male spoke, putting his arm on top and around Azami's shoulders. "You can all call me Juzaki."

"A-Anyways..." Miss Azami spoke with a volume of 50%, looking up at us. "I'll show you to your cabin if you'd like."

She stepped away from the boy now known as Juzaki, but first pressed her lips against him for a brief amount of time, similar to the activity I had seen earlier. The camp was up on the land behind the beach. The environment seemed to result in positive reactions from the rest of the members. This did not compute. Forests do not belong above beaches. I began to search through the data in my system, sending myself into a brief auto control mode while I found the results. Understood. The situation is now clear.

When I switched modes once more, we had just entered the space we will be staying in.

**Koizumi~**

Well this was interesting. At least this was reassuring to me. Maybe Haruhi will find things throughout this trip to make her react this excitedly, and I won't have to deal with any closed space. A real chance to finally relax would be amazing.

"So are you two dating? How long have you been together? How did you fall in love? Did he save you from some mysterious alien or something? Or did she find a valuable possession of yours and the moment she gave it back you fell in love? I bet it was something awesome, wasn't it? Do you guys kiss in public all the time? How much do you do it in privacy? Ooh, do you guys get all hot with each other when your alone? Is he actually way older than you and was your teacher in high school but after you had social issues you talked to him more causing you to fall in LOVE? Do you work here together because you couldn't bear to spend a summer apart? How-"

"Haruhi." Kyon spoke. She whipped around, her wide eyes bright and full of excitement. "Maybe you should ask one question at a time so no one loses their hearing."

I sighed. But of course there was Kyon. He always felt the need to make unnecessary retorts such as this one that would often lead to Miss Suzumiya's frustration. But she appeared to be fine, and practically ignored his comment, but asked a question again.

"So are you two dating?"

"Well..." Azami said softly and looking to the side. "I'm not really comfortable discussing our relationship in public..."

I felt the irony literally defeat all of the members. Miss Suzumiya really was going to get a kick out of this situation.

"Yeah, we're dating." The boy said smoothly, smiling and putting his arm around Azami. "You can all call me Juzaki."

"A-Anyways..." Azami said hesitantly, and looking back up at us. "I'll show you to your cabin if you'd like."

Azami gave Juzaki a kiss before she lead us off the dock, thus creating another awkward situation. The environment surprised me. Nobody seemed to be around. Considering the wonderful weather and warm temperature, it left me wondering why. But then I realized we were making our way into a cove of trees. This was odd. I had never seen a beach right next to what appeared to be a forest before. But as soon as we entered the forest itself, all of my suspicious thoughts disappeared, being replaced by my reaction to the beautiful forest. The trees all seemed to curve inward over the camp and the multiple cabins, and only a small amount of sunlight seeped through the leaves, creating a world that looked like it could only exist in a fantasy. And when we arrived at our cabin, it seemed very welcoming too. The sheets were already on the beds, almost as if they were waiting for us. I smiled as I watched Haruhi and Mikuru fawn over the space and Kyon putting everyone's bags down.

This trip would definitely contain some interesting activities.


End file.
